1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a flash drive and more particularly, to a flash drive having a plurality of connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional floppy disk in 1.44 MB features in its portable characteristic but still fails to meet the requirement of large storage capacity. Although a conventional hard disk provides a large storage capacity, it still suffers in bulk size which leads to inconvenient carrying. Rewritable non-volatile memory has the characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, compact size, and non-mechanical structure. Hence, rewritable non-volatile memory is adapted for portable appliances, especially portable products powered by batteries.
A flash drive is a storage device adopting NAND flash memory as storage medium and features in large storage capacity, plug-and-play, compact size and portability for substituting for the floppy disk. Nevertheless, with the variety of connection and transmission standards of present electronic apparatuses, the flash drive having a connector with only one connection format is losing its applicability. Therefore, how to increase the applicability range of the flash drive as well as keep the convenience have become a problem to be solved for person skilled in the art.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.